1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a striding shank fixing device, particularly to one possible to stride and fix on a vertical wall and adjustable its position according to the thickness of the wall where the device is secured on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shank-fixing device is used for a flagpole or a shank of a parasol, generally to stand on the ground and expanded thereon, having an insert tube in the upper side for a shank or pole to be inserted from above downward and then fixed at a proper height. This kind of fixing device in the spread condition sits on the ground, taking rather a large area, and resulting in wasting the space. Further, passersby may carelessly collide with it and force it to fall down, and it is possible to accidentally hurt someone.